<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You Too Other Me {Kustard} by LazzyyPotatooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585112">Love You Too Other Me {Kustard}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazzyyPotatooo/pseuds/LazzyyPotatooo'>LazzyyPotatooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Underfell Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazzyyPotatooo/pseuds/LazzyyPotatooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>_____________________________________<br/>One skeleton suffered emotionally..<br/>The other skeleton suffered physically...<br/>What will happen if the two broken souls meet?</p>
<p>A simple story but you might find it very, very interesting...<br/>____________________________________<br/>heya, im new here ;~;<br/>apologies for the wrong grammars/spellings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love You Too Other Me {Kustard}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'it cant be..' </em>
</p><p>*Confusion fills his skull..</p><p>
  <em>'how?!'</em>
</p><p>*..As he stares at the bright screen..</p><p>
  <em>'t-this cant be real! h..he never said anything about this!' </em>
</p><p>*..That lies an answer..</p><p>
  <em>'wait..how can I be sure? i-i can go there right now but..' </em>
</p><p>*..That would change his whole life..</p><p>
  <em>'what if i dont come back..?' </em>
</p><p>*..Forever..   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"LOVE YOU TOO OTHER ME"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BY: LazzyyPotatooo</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Continue reading?</p><p>Yes    ♡     No </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>